A Perfect Christmas
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: A little Clace-filled Christmas one-shot.


**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all have a great Christmas with your families! (Or had, depending on when you're reading this) Enjoy this little Clace-filled Christmas fic I put together for you! Just note that this is not canon to my Sizzy and Malec Christmas one-shots. It's not entirely canon to the TMI series either.**

Clary was sitting on the couch, staring at the presents under the tree, trying to figure out what they were. Her mother had put the presents under the tree a few days ago and Clary constantly found herself sitting in the living room of Luke's row house, staring at them.

A knock at the door brought Clary out of her thoughts and she got up to answer it, a smile appearing on her face as the door opened.

"Merry Christmas Clary," Jace said.

"Merry Christmas Jace!" Clary replied, throwing her arms around Jace's waist. Jace had agreed to spend Christmas morning with Clary, Luke and Jocelyn. They would then have lunch and spend the afternoon with Alec, Izzy, Simon and Magnus before returning to Luke's for Christmas dinner.

"Still in your pyjamas?" Jace asked, eyeing Clary's purple and white plaid pyjamas.

"Oh shut up," Clary said, slipping out of Jace's arms a moment later and pulling him into the apartment before closing the door.

"So what have you been doing this morning?" Jace asked, placing his gifts under the tree as Clary sat down on the couch again. He hadn't really planning on getting gifts – he had decided at the last minute to pick some things up and his wrapping skills weren't the best but he didn't really care. It was the thought that counted, after all.

"Sitting here staring at the presents... I'm trying to figure out what they are," Clary replied. "And you've just made it harder by putting things under the tree.

Jace chuckled in response and sat himself down beside Clary, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Moments later, Luke and Jocelyn walked in, smiling. "Morning, Merry Christmas," they said before Luke went into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas," Jace and Clary replied, laughing after they spoke at the same time.

"Would you like some coffee?" Luke asked, reappearing in the living room.

"No thanks, I'm good," Jace said.

"I don't think you even need to ask that Luke," Clary stated with a laugh.

Luke smiled in response. "Alright, coffee for Clary, no coffee for Jace," he said before returning to the kitchen.

"Did you get anything from the others?" Clary asked, looking up at Jace.

"A few new seraph blades... Isabelle gave me a shirt..." Jace said with a shrug.

Clary laughed slightly as Luke returned to the living room with the coffee.

"Thanks Luke," Clary said, taking a sip of her coffee before placing the mug on the table beside the couch.

"Alright... now that we're all here, how about we open the presents?" Jocelyn said.

"Yes!" Clary cheered, turning to narrow her eyes as Jace laughed at her excitement.

"This one is from Luke and I," Jocelyn said, handing Clary a presents wrapped in red.

Turning the present over, Clary began to tear at the paper, smiling widely as she revealed the art set inside. It consisted of paints and brushes as well as pencils, charcoal and a sketchpad.

The small group continued to unwrap presents for the next few minutes – there was a few presents for Jace – and once they had finished, the living room was covered in scraps of wrapping paper – green and red and silver and gold.

Clary had been giving an art set along with various other art supplies, some clothes, a few new movies and Jace had given her a plush teddy bear.

"It's cute... like you," Jace had said when she opened it.

Clary had simply smiled before helping Jocelyn and Luke clean up the living room.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the morning?" Jace asked as he helped Clary take her gifts to her room.

"We normally watch a Christmas movie or two after opening presents," Clary said. "And then there's Christmas lunch and some afternoon activities... I remember when I was seven; I got a bottle of bubble mixture... I went outside to use them and as soon as they were in the air, they froze and fell to the ground... it was kind of funny..."

Jace chuckled. "Well we are spending the afternoon with Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus," he said.

"I know," Clary replied. "So I have no idea what Mom and Luke are going to do after we leave."

"I don't want to think about the possibilities..." Jace said, shaking his head slightly.

Clary whirled around and slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

Jace just chuckled before taking Clary's hand and leading her back to the living room where Luke was setting up the first Christmas movie.

"What are we watching this year?" Clary asked.

"Christmas with the Kranks and the first Santa Clause movie," Jocelyn replied as Luke settled into the couch beside her.

Clary and Jace took the other end of the couch and Luke then started the movie.

_**-o-O-o-**_

A few hours later, both movies had finished. Clary moved away from Jace and stood up to stretch.

Jace just smiled at her as he stood up as well.

"Alright... Jace and I are going to head out to see Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus... after I change out of my pyjamas," Clary said, realizing she hadn't yet changed.

She flashed a quick grin at Jace before going to her room to change. She put on a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt with the Starbucks logo on the front and a black coat. She pulled on her sneakers then went back out to the living room.

Jace smiled when he saw her and he took her hand in his. "We'll see you guys later for dinner," Clary said.

"Alright," Jocelyn said. "Have fun."

"We will," Clary said, leading Jace out of the apartment. "We're meeting up at the institute right?" she asked as they started walking down the street.

"Yeah," Jace replied.

"My presents for the others are in your room?"

"Yep. Although Izzy saw me put the presents in my room and she's been bugging me ever since. She keeps trying to find out what it is," Jace said with a chuckle.

"Of course she is," Clary laughed as they turned the corner. "You know, it would've been faster if we tried to get a cab."

"Yeah... and then what would we say if the driver started asking why we asked to be dropped off at some old, rundown place? It's safer to walk. We don't want to raise suspicion," Jace said.

Clary sighed and took a step closer to Jace.

After walking for a few minutes, Clary and Jace reached the institute and went inside. Clary sighed, thankful for the warmth the institute offered.

Jace took Clary's hand after he closed the doors and they began walking through the institute. "Izzy said they would meet us in the library," he said as they made their way to the elevator.

It creaked and groaned as it lowered to their floor and it did the same as it went up to the floor the library was on.

"That thing needs to be fixed," Clary said. "The noise is annoying and I feel as if it's going to break."

Jace chuckled and took Clary's hand as they walked towards the library. As the library came into view Jace smiled slightly and fell a step behind Clary who stopped in the doorway. "They're not in there," she said, turning as Jace came up behind her.

"We may be a little early... or maybe they're late... either way, you should watch where you stand," Jace said, smiling as he pointed to the top of the doorway.

Looking up, Clary saw the mistletoe hanging above her head and she smiled slightly at Jace who leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

He placed his hands on Clary's hips and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Clary's hands knotted in the hair at the back of Jace's head and she lost herself in the kiss, completely forgetting about her surroundings until she heard someone clear their throat.

Jace pulled back and Clary turned her head to the side to see Isabelle standing in the hall, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Much better... I would prefer it if you didn't make out in a public part of the institute," she said, adjusting her hot pink sweater before walking into the library.

Simon, Magnus and Alec arrived within the next few minutes and they all began exchanging gifts.

The gifts consisted of things like clothes, shoes, books, video games and various trinkets.

"Mom made lunch for us," Isabelle said. "And she also made chocolate pudding for after lunch."

"Well... we better get to the kitchen before she gets annoyed... you know what she's like when we're late," Alec said.

Jace laughed and the group got up to go to the kitchen.

Lunch was already served when the group walked into the kitchen and Clary smiled as she and the rest of the group sat down at the table.

_**-o-O-o-**_

Eventually the sun began to set and Jace and Clary headed out of the institute so they could return to Luke's for Christmas dinner.

As the night air began to set in, the temperature started to drop and Clary wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

Seeing this, Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side, offering her a smile.

Clary smiled back and leaned against Jace as they walked back to Luke's row house. When they reached it, the lights were on inside and Clary could smell the food from the door.

She walked inside with Jace and sighed, relishing in the warmth of the house.

"You're back," Jocelyn said, walking out of the kitchen to see Jace and Clary. "I was wondering where you were."

"We got a little held up with Alec and Izzy," Jace replied with a small smile as he took off his boots.

"I see," Jocelyn said. "Come on now, dinner is on the table."

Clary smiled and took off her coat before she followed her mother into the dining area.

_**-o-O-o-**_

After dinner, Jace and Clary helped clean up the dining area and kitchen before they made their way to the living room.

Jace had settled down in front of the fireplace and Clary switched on the radio before settling down next to Jace.

"_Parts of Manhattan may be affected by heavy snow over night so everyone, stay safe. Before Christmas ends, we have a variety of Christmas music to play for you to keep you in the Christmas spirit. We'll start with Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You."_

Clary smiled as the tune began to play. "I've always loved this song," she said, looking up at Jace.

Jace smiled in return. "I have to admit I like it as well... it's one of the Christmas songs that don't get boring after a while."

Clary laughed quietly and leaned against Jace.

"What was your favourite part about today?" Jace asked after a moment.

"I don't have a favourite part... I enjoyed the entire day. I was able to spend it with everyone I love and that's all that matters."

"So it was a great Christmas?" Jace asked, looking to the window as a few snowflakes drifted to the ground.

"No," Clary said, watching the snow fall for a moment before she turned to Jace again. "It was a perfect Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad it was perfect," Jace replied before bringing his lips to Clary's.

**A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!**


End file.
